London Calling
by Arowen12
Summary: "Well it was true that I was a "British" gentleman I was much more comfortable in leather and neon green." When England sneaks out of a meeting what does he do? Read to find out. No pairings. Punk England.


**Hello everybody so today I was looking for some Punk England fics and there was just not enough so I decided to write one and here it is.**

 **The bold line is Galician and means "I summon you copy of myself to obey my will and follow my commands." I used an online translator so if it's wrong please tell me.**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and "London Calling" Belongs to The Clash**

 **I recommend listening to London Calling by The Clash either while reading the story or when you see the lyrics.**

 **That's all and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

England sighed as he looked around the simple meeting room; the endless chatter of other nations in the background. He wondered when this meeting was going to end; with Germany talking it wouldn't be any time soon. With another heavy sigh England looked to the right of him to see Canada talking in soft quiet tones to that bastard frog. To the left of him America sat doodling burgers and milkshakes onto the documents they had been given.

He wondered if he left would anyone notice. Of course they would! He wasn't like Canada, so he would just have to sit here for another hour…unless, well who was to say he couldn't use a bit of magic? Hmm but what to do exactly, if he just disappeared in a flash of thunder and lightning he would definitely get in trouble! And he couldn't just bring his 2p here that would be a disaster…so what to do?

Suddenly an idea struck him like a bolt of lightning. It was pretty complicated magic but he was sure he could do it. He would have to create a semi-sentient copy/hologram of himself and give it a set of instructions. Now, how to go about getting himself out and the copy in? He could go to the washroom and send his copy back into the room after he left. Raising his hand he waited till Germany noticed.

"Yes England?"

"May I please use the loo?"

"Yes be quick."

I nodded politely and quietly stood up and made my way out of the meeting room. Walking down the hall towards the loo I looked for an empty room to perform the spell. I spotted one to the right of me and stepped inside closing the doors on my way in. I walked towards the middle of the room and pulled out the small stick of chalk from my pocket which I always kept on hand. Bending down I drew an intricate circle on the floor filling it in with ancient runes. Standing up I brought my hands in front of me channeling my power as I spoke the spell.

" **Eu chamo-o copiar de min mesmo obedecer a miña vontade e seguir meus comandos."**

A ghostly copy of myself flickered into existence looking towards me for commands. "You will go to the meeting room and sit in the seat between America and Canada you will respond how I would when someone talks to you otherwise you will sit quietly and not make a sound. At the end of the meeting you will take my papers and my briefcase and make your way to my home"

The ghostly figure solidified before my eyes nodding his head, it silently made its way to the door and opened it stepping out into the hallway and turning to the left. I cast a small spell under his breath one that would alert me if anything went wrong with the spell. I then cleaned the chalk from the floor, erasing any traces of magic from the air.

With a huff I stepped out of the room and made my way down the hall and into the elevator making my way down to the parking lot. Once in the parking lot I made my way to a small black motorcycle parked in the back, I pulled my keys from my pocket and slipped them into the ignition. I quickly jumped onto the bike itching to get out of this boring place. Quickly I started the motorcycle and exited the parking garage speeding down the busy London streets. As I made my way down the street I took in the beauty of my capital so familiar to me.

Finally after a few more minutes of driving I arrived at my simple apartment, I parked my motorcycle in the small parking lot at the back and pulled the keys from the ignition. Heading quickly upstairs I made my way to my apartment number 221.

With a small sigh of relief I pulled the keys from my pocket and entered my humble abode. Dark forest green walls greeted me, old and new furniture clashing horribly but I didn't care it was home to me. Stepping inside I carefully undid my tie hanging it on the ornate coat rack beside me and slipped my annoying proper shoes off. Walking further into my apartment I rid myself of my suit jacket and undid the buttons on my dress shirt. I reached the doors to my bedroom and opened them stepping inside my small and comfortable room.

I was tired of looking so proper and prim I wanted to let the real me out. Well it was true that I was a "British" gentleman I was much more comfortable in leather and neon green. Taking off the stiff outfit that was my business attire I changed into the much more comfortable t-shirt and jeans, not to mention a few piercings, chains and belts. Feeling much more comfortable and like I was finally in my own skin I turned to face the mirror surveying my outfit.

Satisfied with my Black Sabbath tee, ripped jeans, pierced ears, black belt and that my tattoo was showing I focused on my hair, grabbing some of the sandy blond locks in my fingers I debated dying them. The next meeting wouldn't be till next month and I don't think I'm meeting with any nations in that time and if it really matters a bit of magic can go a long way to hiding neon green. It was decided then, I made my way into the loo and pulled out the bottle of neon green hair dye and went to work.

(After he finished dyeing his hair)

Again looking in the mirror I was satisfied with my looks, now where did I want to go tonight? Ministry of Sound? The London Cocktail Club? Definitely not Heaven tonight. Fabric sounds good I'm in the mood for some techno.

Destination decided I made my way to the living room, I quickly slipped on my leather jacket and combat boots. Heading out the door I smiled with excitement at the coming night. Making my way into the parking lot I slipped onto my motorcycle and started it up.

As my motorcycle roared through the streets I breathed in the crisp night an air a smile of excitement on my face. Finally I arrived at the club, parking my bike I slipped off and made my way to the doors. The bouncers made to intercept me but I simply pulled out my club membership and they let me in. As soon as I stepped in I was greeted with the sound of loud techno music, people talking and the smell of alcohol. Stepping inside I breathed a sigh of pure bliss, this was my place here in a club with the pounding of music not in some stuffy conference room.

I slowly made my way over to the bar dodging people moving to and fro. I sat myself at the bar and the usual bar tender came over.

"Hello Arthur the usual?"  
"Yes please John."

"Are you going to perform tonight? The managers would love it?"

"Maybe depends on the crowd." I said with shrug even though I would love to perform and John knew it. He slid me the usual a Pirate's Queen which was basically ale, beer and cinnamon whiskey I personally loved it. After a few minutes I finished my drink and got up to dance the pulsing music and the flashing lights compelling me.

I sat again at the bar my breath coming in short pants when I felt a tap on my shoulder turning I saw it was the managers Pinch and Benga.

"So are you going to perform tonight Artie?" Pinch asked with a smile knowing my answer already.

"Of course when do I not perform you bloody gits?" I said with a smirk and a joking tone.

"Oh I don't know when you're not here." Benga said with a smile, I nodded accepting my defeat this time. I got up and they led me to the stage. I selected a guitar quickly tuning it well deciding what to play. I was introduced and walked on guitar in hand, the audience was quiet and so I began.

"My first song is song is one that I think quite suits this night let's see if you think so too."

"London Calling"

London calling to the faraway towns  
Now war is declared, and battle come down  
London calling to the underworld  
Come out of the cupboard, you boys and girls  
London calling, now don't look to us  
Phoney Beatlemania has bitten the dust  
London calling, see we ain't got no swing  
'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing

The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in  
Meltdown expected, the wheat is growing thin  
Engines stop running, but I have no fear  
'Cause London is drowning, and I live by the river

London calling to the imitation zone  
Forget it, brother, you can go it alone  
London calling to the zombies of death  
Quit holding out, and draw another breath  
London calling, and I don't wanna shout  
But while we were talking, I saw you nodding out  
London calling, see we ain't got no high  
Except for that one with the yellowy eyes

x2  
The ice age is coming, the sun's zooming in  
Engines stop running, the wheat is growing thin  
A nuclear error, but I have no fear  
'Cause London is drowning, and I live by the river

Now get this

London calling, yes, I was there, too  
An' you know what they said? Well, some of it was true!  
London calling at the top of the dial  
After all this, won't you give me a smile?  
London calling

I never felt so much alike [fading] alike alike alike

I received a huge applause and I couldn't help but grin this was my place, where I belonged this was the fire in my soul the spark in my eyes.

 _Omake_

Canada was walking down the street with a tired frown on his face that meeting had taken forever! He didn't even know why he had stayed he probably could of just walked out and no one would of noticed. Suddenly he heard the sound of a motorcycle behind him he turned his head only to see England in a leather jacket with green hair on a motorcycle?! Canada nearly fainted on the spot.

* * *

 **So did you enjoy? All the clubs mentioned were real clubs but the drink the "Pirates Queen" sadly is not. Have you ever been to any of the clubs? Tell me if you have. I'm not entirely sure that Pinch and Benga are the managers so if you know for sure please tell me. Also did you get the reference? Tell me if you did.**

 **Thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**

 **Zirconium!**


End file.
